


Pashto

by AveJa (SallyPejr)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Translation, bottom!John, top!Sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokus o flirt v baru se ukáže být něčím víc, když je odmítnutí v neznámém jazyce vráceno. JohnLock: První setkání.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pashto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pashto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487974) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



> Pozn. autora: Nepamatuju se, kde jsem na tenhle nápad přišla, ale hned jak se objevil a já začala psát, donutilo mě to myslet na úžasnou AtlinMerrick a její skvělý příběh 'The Day They Met'. Takže tohle je pro tebe, drahá Wendy.  
> Pozn. překladatele: Pokud nevíte, tak 'pashto' je jazyk, kterým se mluví v Afgánistánu.

„Brý věčer, krasavče. Vypadáš trochu moc nóbl na poflakování se na místě, jako je tohle."

Hlas za ním je víc přátelský než úchylný, ale pořád je dost nezřetelný. Běloch, pozdní třicítka, brzká čtyřicítka, přizvuk londýnské rodiny se skotským původem, venku se skupinou kamarádů, kteří se teď smějí za nimi. Sherlock objevil jeden z nejrychlejších způsobů, jak zastrašit neznámé s nevyžádaným zájmem, když byl na případu, kde opravdu záleželo na čase a to je, odpovědět jim v cizím jazyce a předchozí čtyři fakta nenaznačovala, že by byl muž nějak zcestovalý. Oběti této techniky na něj vždy zamrkají, buď si myslí, že je šílený nebo jim dojde, že doopravdy mluví jiným jazykem, než že by plácal nesmysly, ale tak či tak nakonec odejdou pryč. Má ve vrstvách své paměti širokou škálu možností, a tak jednu z nich námatkou vybere.

„ _Yawaazi mi pregda."_ (Nech mě na pokoji.) odpoví rozhodně v pashto. Nikdy není špatný nápad být trochu hrubý, obzvlášť, když s mluvením v cizí řeči má jeden jistotu, že mu posluchač nerozumí.

„ _Khushala shum pali do di."_ (Rád tě potkávám.) uchechtne se muž pobaveně a trochu sarkasticky. V pashto. Sherlock, příjemně překvapen a zaujat víc cizincem než případem (stejně je to jenom čtyřka, ale je to jediný případ za týden a navíc tu bylo něco ohledně téhle aférky s ženou-později-mužem-převlečeným-za-ženu, co nedokázal zachytit), se otočí, aby se podíval na cizince, který stále stojí přímo tady, zírá na něj a kření se, napůl plnou sklenici piva v ruce. Je tu jistá atraktivnost u tohodle statného vojáka – oči mu přeletí přes hlouček kamarádů za mužem, zachytí tvář, kterou dobře zná – statného armádního _lékaře_ s jeho od předpisu lehce odrostlými vlasy, jasně modrýma očima a zvědavým nakloněním hlavy. Sotva se on otočí dokola, tak se ty jasně modré oči víc otevřou a zornice se rozšíří a je jasné, že tenhle muž neviděl jeho obličej předtím, než mu vysekl kompliment, ale teď, když ho vidí, tak je neskonale víc vzrušen. Doktorův postoj se otevře, nabízí, zve. Po chvilce muž mrkne a potom přikývne, jednou, krátce, potvrzení pro něj samotného, než nakloní hlavu a zvedne sklenici v pozdravu.

„Tak dobře. _Kha sehat walary."_ (Na zdraví.) rozloučí se, než se obrátí pryč, pochopení v každé linii jeho postoje, že byl jeho pokus o flirt zavržen a on přijal toto odmítnutí elegantně a s dobrou náladou. Bez přemýšlení se Sherlock natáhne a chňapne ho po loktu a ne, aby pomohl srovnat nakloněnou lahev.

„Doktor, který napadl Afgánistán? Zajímavá kombinace povolání." Doktorovy oči se rozzáří zvědavostí a brzy už Sherlock vysvětluje svoje dedukce ( _'-postoj-', '-sestřih vlasů-', '-opálení-', '-Mike Stamford-', '-národní jazyk-'_ ) a (bývalý) kapitán doktor John H. Watson ho za jeho dedukce chválí ( _'Neobyčejné!', 'Užasné!', 'Fantastické!', 'Skvělé!'_ ).

A potom jsou Sherlockovi dedukční schopnosti aplikovány i na další návštěvníky hospody a John se hihňá do svého piva a snaží se neopírat o Sherlocka a Sherlockovi ani trochu nevadí, když se mu to nepodaří.

A potom už jsou Johnovi kamarádi dávno pryč a hospoda zavírá a Baker Street vlastně není zas tak daleko.

A potom se přesouvají skrze ulice a nahoru po sedmnácti schodech a John už se víc nesnaží neopírat o Sherlocka a Sherlock už se nemusí snažit potlačovat, že to vlastně vítá, když oba padnou do převlečené a ustlané postele.

A nakonec Sherlock znovu dedukuje, ale tentokrát svýma očima ( _zornice rozšířené, když se na Johna podívá_ takhle), a svým jazykem ( _ze_ _špičky penisu uniká ještě sladší tekutina, když přejede jazykem po_ téhle _žíle_ ), a svými prsty ( _hruď povzbudivě vyrazí vzhůru, když otočí každou bradavkou jen o trošku silněji_ ) a svými zuby ( _cvaknou proti Johnovým, když doktor odpoví na jeho zvířecí polibky svými vlastními agresivními_ ) a svými rty ( _našpulené kolem kyčelní kosti, dychtivé vzít si vlastní potěšení_ ) a svýma ušima ( _způsob, jakým John vykřikoval nebo sténal, když se na něj podíval_ takhle, _když ho olízl_ tady _a_ takhle, _nebo když otočil_ tímhle tady, _nebo když kousnul do_ tohoto místa _jen tak dost tvrdě, aby zanechal značku_ ) a svým penisem ( _tak těsný, vlhký otvor, který ho svírá a drží s každým vytažením a nasává ho zpět s každým přiražením_ ).

A John ho opět chválí ( _'Kurva!', 'Tvrději!', 'Kurevsky úžasný...', Naprosto skvělé...', 'Znova!', 'Hlas jako sex...', 'O bože,_ prosím, _Sherlocku!', 'Tak tlustý...', 'Ano, ano, ano, ano, ANO!', 'Já mám takový štěstí...', 'O, zase tam! Přímo tam!', 'Ty seš perfektní...', 'Prosím, dotkni se mě!', 'Prsty hudebníka...', 'Už budu!'_ ) a John opět vyvrcholí a John na něj opět mluví a John, John, John, John, _John._

Doktor John Watson, který další ráno není v jeho posteli, protože připravuje snídani a čaj a usmívá se na něj a vypadá tak zářivě s ranním sluncem, které mu z jeho popelavě blonďatých vlasů dělá svatozář. Kapitán John Watson, který přijme jeho skoro zběsilé polibky proti kuchyňské lince, než ho obrátí a přidrží nehybného a vyžaduje, aby byl trpělivý a nejdřív se najedl, aby mohli mít energii na _víc_.

Bloger John Watson, který s ním jednu noc přišel domů a nikdy doopravdy neodešel.

Nemohl nikdy slovy poděkovat Mycroftovi za dar, který mu nevědomky poskytl, když před třemi lety donutil Sherlocka vzít případ v Afgánistánu, ale byl aspoň ke svému bratrovi o trošku míň krutý, než bývá normálně, když se ten věčně zaneprázdněný chlap ukázal o týden později v jejich bytě se zbytečným 'Gratuluji.'. Nekomentoval dokonce ani řečí těla, když John nabídnul Mycroftovi koláč k čaji a ten příjal. To donutilo jeho bratra být úžasně ostražitý po několik týdnů, ten muž byl nejistý o důvodu jeho (na něj) příjemnosti a John tomu všemu napomáhal těmi nejroztomilejšími nevědomými způsoby. Sherlock se ujistil, že poděkoval svému doktorovi přímějším způsobem za jeho neúmyslnou spolupráci, a i když svého blogera často donutil křičet až k ochraptění, určitě to nikdy nebylo objektem nějakých námitek.


End file.
